


Video Games and such

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers/Grant family time, F/F, Fluff, domestic Supercat, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This from a prompt from Tumblr:</p><p>How about Kara/Carter playing videos games while Cat pretends to ignore them until they get her to join in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games and such

**Author's Note:**

> Cat asks Kara to come over for dinner. She gets caught up playing video games with Carter and ends up seeing a different side of Cat.

They were sitting in Kara’s office having a content meeting. It was just the two of them. They had a lot of content meetings. Kara was still learning how to write. They were sitting in the two chairs in front of Kara’s desk. 

She had unconsciously scooted her chair closer to Cat when they sat down. Cat noticed it every time she did it, but she just told herself it made it easier when one of them was trying to show the other something on a page. 

They always left the door open. That wasn’t unconscious. They both knew they left it open on purpose. 

Since Kara’s promotion they had been spending a lot more time together. A lot of it was business, but some of it wasn’t. Cat made her office walls glass for a reason. She wanted to be transparent with the people around her. She wanted her employees to know that she was working as hard as they were. She wanted them to see that there wasn’t a lazy minute or a wasted moment. 

That’s why they spent a lot of time in Kara’s office. Because they wasted a lot of moments there. They talked about life, shared coffee and breakfast, and had long times of silence while one waited for the other to think. 

They both thought too much. That’s why they always left the door open. If the door was closed, there might not be enough thinking. As the attraction between them grew, they forced themselves to maintain unsaid boundaries.

“So should I take this whole two paragraph section out?” Kara was asking her.

“No,” Cat told her, “just condense it to the facts. No one is reading this for your commentary.” She paused, then added, “Not yet.”

Kara smiled. She knew it was a compliment. Cat finished her critique with, “And you need to cite this statistic.”

“Right,” Kara said firmly, a little embarrassed at the obvious error. “I knew that.”

Cat gave a small smile in response. “I know you did.” Then she sighed. “I need to get back across the floor. Who knows what that incompetent moron has done to my schedule.”

Kara laughed at that. “Give her a chance.”

She rolled her eyes at Kara. Finding a new assistant had been harder than they thought, for both of them. Cat didn’t want to accept someone new. Change was hard for her. Kara didn’t want to find someone new. It felt like the end of an era. Kara was the one that recommended this current new recruit, so she would give her a chance. 

Cat stood to leave Kara to her work. She took a step toward the open door and then stopped and turned back to Kara.

“Kara,” she began, but stopped. They had finally started using first names. Real first names. Kara didn’t call her Cat all the time. Only when they were alone and, if they were working, she would still say ‘Ms. Grant’ on occasion. Neither of them minded. There was something familiar about the formal title. 

“Uh,” Cat caught herself, trying to put thoughts to words. “Would you be interested, I mean, would you like to,” she stopped herself again, and looked away. 

Kara suddenly felt hopeful and quickly answered, “Cat, I’m sure whatever it is, I would like to.” 

Cat fiddled with her fingers a little, then crossed her arms defensively and said, without looking at her, “I was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight.”

Kara pressed her lips together, taking care not to smile too big. She stepped over to stand in front of Cat. She put her hands lightly on her shoulders and ran them down her arms. Cat released her arms from their crossed position at the contact and Kara ran her hands all the way down to take Cat’s. 

“I would love that,” she said, quietly, wanting to reassure Cat. “I haven’t seen Carter in forever. It would be fun.”

Cat smiled a little and finally met her eyes. “He’s probably going to make you play video games with him.”

“I don’t mind.”

After a moment, Cat said, “Okay. Then I’ll see you tonight.”

Kara just nodded as Cat reluctantly released her hands.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later that evening, Kara was standing outside the Grant’s front door, feeling nervous. She breathed out slowly and smoothed her hands over her hair. This is not what you think it is, she told herself, it’s just dinner at a friend’s house. 

She rang the doorbell. A moment later, the door flung open and Carter greeted her with an enthusiastic, “Kara!” 

He threw his arms around her and she laughed, her nervousness vanishing. She hadn’t seen him in several weeks and she was happier than she thought she would be to have one of his bear hugs. “Hey, buddy,” she told him. “How have you been?”

“Good! I’m glad you’re here. My mom’s been excited about you coming over since she got home.”

Kara fluttered a little at the secret that Carter surely hadn’t realized he’d given away. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen where Cat was still getting dinner ready.

She smiled brightly when they came in. “Hey, mom, Kara’s here.”

“I see that,” she said, taking Kara in for a moment and involuntarily looking her down and back up again. She had been doing that more and more lately, accidentally checking her out and then hoping she didn’t notice. 

But Kara had seen her eyes dip down and then come back to meet her own. They smiled at each other. “Hey,” Kara said. 

“Hi,” Cat said back. 

They started staring. Carter grinned back and forth between them, knowingly. Then Kara cleared her throat and asked, “Uh, can I help you with something?”

Cat eyes quickly snapped back to what she was doing and she said, “Yes. Um, Carter, can you and Kara set the table?”

“Sure,” he replied, and he and Kara busied themselves getting all the items together and taking them to the small breakfast table. They had a formal dining room, but Cat rarely used it. She like the smaller table. It was more intimate. 

When they were done with the table, Carter said to Kara, “Hey, want to come play video games with me until dinner?”

She giggled at him. “Absolutely, I do.”

They came into the living room and sat on the couch. He grabbed his controller and turned on his Xbox One. Then he handed a controller to Kara. 

“Okay,” she said. “I haven’t gotten any better since the last time we played.”

The last time they played was a few weeks ago when Cat hadn’t been feeling well. Of course, she still insisted on working the whole day. So Kara had come home with her and made sure she ate and rested. Carter had talked her into playing that night too. She was terrible at it and kept using checking on his mom as an excuse for a break. But still, it had been pretty fun, and she enjoyed the time with him. 

“It’s okay,” he told her, “we’ll play campaign. I’ll walk you through it. Just stay with me.”

“Yes, sir,” she smiled and gave him a mock salute. He smiled back. The introductory seen from Halo 5 came across the screen. “Is this the one with the aliens?”

“Affirmative,” he confirmed, getting into gaming mode.

“Oh, good. I like aliens.”

He walked her through all the buttons on the controller and soon they were off. Unfortunately, it took so long to practice that they had just started their campaign when Cat came in. 

“Dinner’s ready. Turn it off.”

“Wait, mom, just a few more minutes. Come watch,” he asked her.

She rolled her eyes dramatically and walked up behind the sofa, resting her hands behind them. 

“Oh,” Kara said loudly, as she was being shot at on the screen. “Oh, no. Help me!” Carter tried to come to her aid, but it was too late. “Shoot.” She waited to respawn. 

“Yeah, that’s what you’re supposed to do,” Carter joked at her. Cat laughed a little, loving that Kara brought out this lighter side of him. Kara poked him in the ribs. 

Cat unconsciously moved her hand to rest on Kara’s shoulder and started stroking the back of her neck with her thumb. She didn’t even realize she’d done it until she heard Kara breath out and felt her muscles relax under her hand. 

She immediately pulled her hand back. “Sorry,” she whispered. 

Kara turned her head and looked up at her. “It’s okay. It was nice.”

One side of Cat’s mouth turned up in that tiny smile she did. Then she remembered herself and ruffled Carter’s hair. “Okay, off, it’s time to eat.”

Carter obediently turned the console off and they filed into the kitchen. They filled their plates, Kara, a little more so, and went to sit. Carter immediately picked up the conversation and it flowed easily after that. They talked about everything. Carter talked about school and Kara and Cat hung on every word. Kara told him about her new position at work and how it seemed like school.

Cat broke in and told Carter, “She’s doing a wonderful job, though.” 

They finished dinner and Carter cleared the table for them. “Hey, can I go play some more?”

Cat and Kara were just looking at each other and talking quietly across the table. “Sure, darling.”

“Kara, you wanna play?”

“You know what, let me hang out with your mom for a bit, then I’ll come play.” He smiled and nodded, leaving them alone. 

Kara turned back to Cat and smiled a little. She slowly reached across the table and laid her hand over one of Cat’s. 

Looking at their hands, Kara said, “I like this. Being here with you and Carter.” 

Cat just looked at her like she was trying to figure out what to say. Then she looked away. It made Kara feel unsure so she pulled her hand away. “I’m sorry. I, I didn’t mean to cross a line-,”

“No,” Cat cut her off. She knew she had to speak up. “I, uh, I’m just not good at this,” she said slowly. 

Even though it wasn’t much, Kara recognized that Cat was making an effort. So she smiled at her again and tried to get her to keep talking. “Not good at what?”

Cat sighed. This was so hard for her, opening herself up to someone like this. She was so accustomed to keeping her guard up. Letting it down required trust. At least she could try.

“Being open,” she began. “Being,” then she hesitated to say the next word, “gentle.” This time she reached out and took Kara’s hand. “It seems so easy for you. You’re so kind and good.” She looked at their hands. “You’re the best person I’ve ever known, and I’m,” she shook her head, not knowing how to finish. 

Kara leaned forward, taking Cat’s one hand in both of hers and pressing her lips to top of the small hand. 

“Amazing, is what you are,” Kara finished for her. “Cat, I’ve never wanted anything with anyone the way I want something with you.” 

Kara was looking in her eyes and they were so deep and so honest. Cat couldn’t take it. As much as she wanted the same thing, she was still scared. What if Kara saw the real her and decided she didn’t like it after all? What if she left like everyone else? But still, everything in her screamed at her to trust Kara. 

She reached her free hand up to Kara’s face and ran her fingers over her cheek. Then she slowly pulled her hand away from Kara’s and just said, “I’m going to clean up the kitchen.”

Kara nodded, understanding that she needed a minute. “I’m gonna go play with Carter.”

They both stood and walked in separate directions. 

As Cat tended to the kitchen, she could hear Carter and Kara laughing together and it made her so happy. She had never seen Carter bond with someone the way he had with Kara. She stopped what she was doing and leaned her back against the wall just outside the living room, listening to them. Carter was trying to explain how to do something and Kara just wasn’t getting it. Every time she tried and failed, they were left laughing. 

Cat wanted to be closer to the sound so she went into the room and began to busy herself, picking up and straightening things. She acted like she wasn’t paying attention to them. She had already cleaned up before Kara came over so she quickly ran out of things to clean up. 

She went to sit in the easy chair close to the sofa and picked up a book, pretending to read. Then she started stealing glances up at Carter and Kara as they played. 

“Hey, watch this,” Carter said. 

“What?” Kara asked him as a bright, purplish light filled her half of the screen. “What the heck?” She tried moving around with the controls but the light wouldn’t go away. Then she looked up at Carter’s half and saw that he was looking at her character… and she had a sticky grenade stuck to her face. A few seconds later, Boom! 

She waited to respawn while Carter laughed out loud. She just looked at him, incredulously. 

“I can’t believe you blew me up,” she tried to fake being offended. 

Cat looked over the top of her book and pressed her lips together, trying not to smile. She quickly darted her eyes back down to the pages as she saw Kara turn to look at her. 

When she respawned, she and Carter began an all out assault against the enemy and, as they pushed farther than they had ever been into the campaign, they both grew excited. Cat watched them as they pressed the buttons harder and faster with their excitement. Carter stood up and barked orders at Kara. She tried to keep up, scooting to edge of her seat. 

They crossed over a checkpoint marker and walked right into an ambush. They both shouted at the screen, “Come on!”

Then they waited to respawn. Kara looked over and caught Cat as she quickly averted her eyes back to the book. Kara smiled as she realized Cat was watching them. 

“Hey, come play,” she said to Cat with a smile. 

“No, thank you,” Cat said dismissively, “I do not like to engage in activities that rot my brain.” She turned an unread page in her book. 

“Actually, mom, studies have shown that video games can actually improve your reflexes and hand/eye coordination,” Carter informed them, to which Kara raised her eyebrows at Cat, as if to say, ‘so there.’ 

Cat just hummed, eyes on her book. After another twenty minutes of trying to break through the ambush, Carter asked, “Wanna play online? This seems hopeless.”

Surprisingly, Kara was having a great time. “Sure.” She looked back to Cat, who actually waited a second before looking away again. “Wait, is this where all the really good people and the really bad people all try to kill each other?”

“Yep,” he said. 

“Great,” Kara answered, sarcastically. Then she looked at Cat and said, “Come on, Cat, one game.”

“No,” the older woman said firmly, without looking up. Kara smiled at her. There was something domestic about this whole thing that she was enjoying. 

They got into a lobby and waited for it to fill and the game to start. When it did, Kara didn’t do so well. She realized she needed a different tactic. 

“Hey,” she told Carter, “I’m gonna do that thing you showed me.”

The next game started. Kara darted off in a specific direction. She found a shotgun and then found Carter again. “Okay,” he said, “camp in that corner and get anyone who comes around.” 

“Camping,” she said, “that’s what it’s called.” 

She was actually good with a shot gun and they held their corner for the rest of the game, giving each other an enthusiastic high five! 

Then Kara looked over and saw that Cat had been watching the screen. “Come on,” she said again, “you know you want to.”

Cat just glared at her. Then Kara said, quietly and smiling, “You’re not even wearing your reading glasses.” 

A slow smile played across Cat’s face. Busted. She slowly put down the book and came to sit down beside Kara on the sofa. 

“Yesss!” Carter excitedly threw his hands in the air and went to grab another controller. Cat scooted closer to Kara and rested a hand on her thigh. Kara smiled at her and she smiled back. Kara wanted to kiss her. Oh, she wanted to kiss her so bad. She was unconsciously beginning to lean in when Carter tossed the controller in Cat’s lap, making them both jump a little. 

All three of them turned their attention to the screen as Carter added another player. Cat put her game face on. Time to impress Kara. 

The game started and Cat and Carter darted ahead of Kara. Cat’s avatar was moving fast.

“What’s the plan, dear?” Cat asked Carter, as the two charged into a small structure. 

Carter quickly said, “You get the sniper rifle and go up top. I’ll guard you with the shotgun.” Cat quickly did what she was told and immediately started picking off enemy players from the roof. 

Kara furrowed her eye brows. “I’m sorry, what is happening here?” She couldn’t believe it. Cat Grant, sniper extraordinaire. Carter took out anyone that tried to get in the base to stop her. Then then TV said an emphatic, “Double kill,” then “Triple kill,” as Cat got into her rhythm. 

After Kara died for the fourth time, Cat finally said, “Oh, just get in the base.”

“Yeah,” Carter said, “you’re gonna destroy our kill ratio out there.”

“Our what? Since when do we care about that?”

Cat quickly said, “What’s the point of playing, darling, if you’re not going to win?” Cat turned and looked at her with one eye brow raised. 

“Oh,” Kara said, leaning back, “You are totally freaking me out right now.” Cat just turned back to the screen with a mischievous smile. Kara slowly turned away from her and back to the screen, wondering what in the world was happening. 

The next thing she knew, they were three games in. Cat and Carter had put headsets on and were talking to the rest of their team, coordinating attacks like they had designed the game. They were an unstoppable team. But Kara finally found a talent. She was really good on a Worthog. If she could find someone to drive for her, she could take out the whole field. 

Finally after dominating for over an hour, Cat told Carter, “Okay, bed time for you.”

“What, no way. Look how awesome we’re doing!” He exclaimed, waving his arm at the screen. 

Cat just raised her eye brows, giving him what Kara assumed was a mom look. He just said, “Fine,” and turned off the console. “Hey Kara, you’ll come back and play, right?”

“I would love to,” she said honestly. He smiled, giving them hugs before heading upstairs. 

When they were alone, Kara moved closer to Cat on the couch and joked with her, “You totally hustled me. I can’t believe you are the Queen of Halo, too.”

Cat laughed at that, and it made Kara laugh. “I thought you kept looking at me when you were sitting over there, but you were looking at the TV, probably laughing at me the whole time.”

Cat didn’t laugh this time. Her smile faded, just a little and she said, “No, I was I definitely looking at you.”

Then Kara’s smile faded and Cat went on, “I’ve never seen Carter with anyone the way he is with you, Kara. I can’t tell you how important that is to me.”

Kara looked down for a moment and said, “About what we were talking about earlier.” She looked back up to Cat’s eyes. “I meant it. I want something more with you.” 

Cat looked away from her, but Kara moved quickly, sitting up straight and shifting so she was right beside Cat. She put a hand on her face and pulled Cat’s eyes back to her own. 

“I know you’re scared,” Kara told her, “but you can trust me. Please.”

Cat held her gaze for a long time. Kara wished she could tell what she was thinking. Then, Cat made a move and pushed lightly against Kara until her back was against the sofa. She shifted to straddle Kara’s hips, with her knees on either side of Kara’s thighs. It was a spontaneous move. The younger woman’s eyes went wide with surprise. 

Cat’s eyes locked on Kara’s. Her hands pressed into the sofa next to Kara’s shoulders. The expression on her face was so intense that Kara got a little lost in it. She felt frozen. 

Then Cat licked her bottom lip and scraped her top teeth over it, like she was considering. Her eyes darted back and forth between Kara’s eyes and her beautiful mouth. 

Kara’s hands began to move, roaming up Cat’s legs and sending a shudder through her. They settled on her hips and Kara pulled on her, just enough to encourage her. It was all Cat needed. 

They both leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Finally. They lingered for a moment and, without pulling back, they both opened their mouths a little to kiss each other fully. Taking a breath, they kissed again and again, until their tongues kept touching and their mouths moved against each other.

Cat threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair and pulled her closer, needing more contact. Kara slipped her hands under Cat’s legs and pulled her onto her lap and Cat wrapped her legs around Kara. Then she let her hands wander all over Cat. She felt so good. 

Kara shifted them so that Cat was laying on the sofa and Kara was on her knees above her. She tugged at Cat’s blouse, pulling it from her slacks. She dipped her head down to kiss Cat’s neck and she heard Cat inhale and exhale at the contact. 

Kara couldn’t believe this was happening. Two years of attraction, months of longing and letting their relationship grow, too many near death experiences for both of them, and here they were. Soft lips on soft lips, hands everywhere. Finally giving in. 

Kara worked at the buttons on Cat’s blouse. Her hands were shaking with her arousal. Cat was moving beneath her, the feeling deep in her gut growing stronger. 

Cat hadn’t been kissed like this in too long. And she didn’t think she’d ever really been wanted like this. She had never been with someone who didn’t have an agenda. Kara was the first person who loved her for her. No agenda, no ulterior motives. Just affection. 

Cat felt Kara’s lips kissing the skin between her breasts and she felt like she might burst. She knew they were going too far, too fast. If either one of them was going to bring them back down to Earth, it had to be her. 

“Hey,” she whispered. Kara’s passion was taking over and she wasn’t even sure she heard her as she felt Kara’s hands slip under her blouse and over her skin. She involuntarily arched her back into the touch. God, it felt good. Kara knew how to touch her already. 

Wait, she thought. “Kara, hey,” she whispered again. She put her hands on Kara’s face and forced her to look in her eyes. They were both breathing hard and Kara’s eyes were so dark. “Let’s slow down, baby.”

Kara blinked a couple times and smiled, just barely. She looked down at Cat. Her blouse untucked and half open. Her hair a mess. Her hands on her face, smiling at her. 

Kara closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath, dropping her forehead to Cat’s chest. Cat laughed a little and put her arms around her. 

Kara said a muffled, “I’m so sorry,” into Cat’s chest. She looked up to her eyes, embarrassed. “I’m just really, really attracted to you.”

Cat laughed again. Kara loved that sound. “Me too. You don’t have to apologize. But we have time.”

Kara nodded and settled into Cat and Cat wrapped her arms tighter around her. Then she said, “I mean, maybe we could at least go on a date first.” 

Then it was Kara’s turn to laugh. “I would love that.” She lifted her head and pressed a gentle kiss to Cat’s chest. 

Then she added, “But no video games.” 

They both laughed and stayed on the sofa, talking long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for taking the time to read.


End file.
